


Wrong

by mystrangedarkson



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, Human AU, I have no idea how else to tag this, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teacher!Logan, but very little, pianist!virgil, super brief picani and remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Logan has been teaching history for 30 years and has never once been incorrect. There's nothing wrong with that... right?





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up- this does get a bit political. Mostly just a brief "this is what is happening in Washington DC (in an alternate world- this contains NO mention of current political events)" and one line of dialogue that is in keeping with Thomas' stances per his Twitter.

When it came to history, Logan Sanders was never wrong. Not once in his thirty years of teaching had he needed to be corrected, nor had he given a single incorrect fact. He loved it. He loved it so much, it never occurred to him that everyone makes mistakes now and then, that perfection might be cause for some questions. Until it did occur to him, and suddenly he had many questions.

"Honeybee?" Logan asked as he walked into the music room, where Virgil was practicing piano.

"What's up, nerd?" Virgil responded, stepping away from the piano and walking over to his husband.

"Virgil, we have been married for twenty years. Must you continue to call me that?"

"As long as you keep being a nerd." Logan sighed as if this conversation hadn't played out hundreds of times before.

"By your definition, I will always be a nerd."

"True. But you're my nerd, and you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." Logan punctuated his response with a sweet kiss to Virgil's forehead.

"So, what's up? You usually don't come talk while I'm practicing, and that's your 'big conundrum' face. What's wrong?"

"That's just the problem- nothing is wrong. As far as I can recall, I have never been incorrect about anything historical."

"I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing? And it shouldn't be surprising- you're a frickin' genius. I know you're getting old, but do you need me to remind you that you got your bachelor's at 20, your teaching certification at 21, and _while teaching high school_ got your Master's so you could teach at a college level? You're brilliant, Lo, especially when it comes to things you love, like history."

"You're only 5 years younger than I am, dear. If I'm getting old, so are you. But that's beside the point. Is it not human to err? Poet Lewis Thomas once said, 'We are built to make mistakes, coded for error'. What does that say about me? What's wrong with me?" Logan asked, panic growing with every word.

"Logan. Look at me and follow my breathing. In for four… good. Hold for seven… and out for eight. Perfect. Keep going. It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm overreacting; it's nothing," Logan said once he had calmed down.

"Hey, no. Stop that. What you're feeling is valid, and you shouldn't apologize for feeling what you feel, because there's no reason to. Now, what are we going to do about this? If we just drop it, we both know it would fester in the back of that brilliant brain of yours. It would drive you crazy, and I'm the only one allowed to do that." Virgil smirked, nudging Logan's shoulder with his own.

"I don't know about that, dear. Your brother certainly does an admirable job of it." Logan smirked.

"Ugh don't even go there- if I hear one more word about The Producers, there will be no Max Bialystock."

"As much as I may agree with you, he has accomplished his dream. It's only logical he'd be excited, and given his… energetic nature, could we expect anything less?"

"Guess not. But no more beating around the bush- let's get back to taking care of you, okay?"

"What do you propose we do?"

"Be wrong. Tell me something incorrect. Prove to yourself that you are capable but too smart to be wrong, Lo."

"Oh. Um. Be wrong. Intentionally."

"Exactly."

"Um…" Logan took a deep breath and braced himself, "Bernie Sanders won the Democratic nomination for the 2016 Presidential Election, in which he beat Donald Trump. The 45th President of the United States is Bernie Sanders."

"Oof, don't play with my heart like that!" Virgil laughed, "For real, you did it, as much as we both wish it wasn't false, and I'm proud of you. How do you feel?"

"Uneasy from intentionally communicating a falsehood, but glad I am capable of being incorrect."

"Good. Now come on, it's late. Let's get to bed?"

"Sounds good to me, honeybee."

"Nerd."

"I love you too."

\-----

 

> _Welcome to the jungle_
> 
> _It’s so exciting! Exotic, mysterious,_
> 
> _We are inviting_
> 
> _You on an adventure_

Logan groaned as he rolled over and turned off his alarm, wishing as usual for another hour's sleep.  But no, there was work to be done before his afternoon class. Before he could get any work done, however, he needed coffee.

As he sipped his coffee, Logan opened his phone and started scrolling through the news, bracing himself for yet another blunder from the Oval Office. What he saw caused him to choke on his coffee.

**President Sanders Nominates Senator Kamala Harris for Vacant Supreme Court Seat**

_That's not possible. Trump won the election- he's the President, not Bernie. This must be a satire site or something. No, it's the Washington Post. It's real. How is that possible? It couldn't have anything to do with what I said last night, right? But what other explanation could there be? Is this why I've never been wrong? Because if I was, it would change the course of history? That's absurd._ His existential crisis was interrupted by his husband stumbling half-asleep into the kitchen for his own coffee.

"Morning," Virgil mumbled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. You're usually not up this early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"The same nightmares?"

"Mmhmm. And you weren't there to make 'em go away."

"I'm sorry, honeybee, I had to start my day. Come here, I could use some physical affection as well."

"What's wrong, babe?" Instead of responding, Logan handed Virgil his phone with the article pulled up.

"Oh hey this is really funny, making this look so real after last night."

"I didn't make it up, Virge. This is real, and I don't understand how."

"Oh shit. Do other people know it changed?"

"I don't know. I just found this article as you walked in. Would you care to help me get to the bottom of this?"

"Sure, as long as you don't say-"

"Excellent! Come, Virgil! The game is afoot!" Logan interrupted.

"- that." Virgil sighed. "I love you more than anything, but damn you haven't grown up a day in the last thirty years."

"One of the many things you've taught me over the last twenty-four years, my love, is to, as you so colorfully put it years ago, 'remove the branch from my posterior'. Anyway, we have work to do! I'll go grab our laptops."

"That's not the phr- aaaand you're gone," Virgil muttered fondly as Logan went to grab their laptops and unless Virgil did not know his husband at all, his deerstalker and scarf.

\---

Two hours later, they gave up, closing out of all of their windows and shutting their laptops.

"It seems that history has been completely and cleanly rewritten, and only the two of us are aware of it."

"Guess so. What now?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, you have the power to rewrite history. Are you going to use it? Stop Hitler from rising to power? Prevent the various Middle Eastern conflicts the United States has caused? Undo the bombings on Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Save Kurt Cobain?? Heck, are you going to undo what you did last night?"

"I- I don't know. Do I have any right to play God? Who am I to pretend to that power? Would I cause more harm than good if I start messing with history? What if I made a change that changes things in a way that results un us never meeting, or causes even more death or pain than the event I erase? No, I can't do that. I'll put what I did yesterday right, and be done with it. There are too many variables, too many things that could go catastrophically wrong. Erasing history means we can't learn from it. Revisionism is never helpful. I can't wield this power. Wait, hang on. Save Kurt Cobain? Virgil, I know you like his music, but isn't that a frivolous thing for which to change the course of history and bring about unknowable consequences?"

"Can you imagine how much more music we could have gotten if he hadn't been murdered? Grunge Is Dead, but punk never dies. You know how much Nirvana means to me- last month, you were making fun of me for getting excited when 'Heart Shaped Box' started playing at Starbucks."

"I suppose you're right. I remember how devastated you were when he died; we had barely started dating, and I had no idea how to help you through your grief. However, Kurt Cobain's death was ruled a suicide and there was insufficient evidence to warrant further investigation. We've had this debate many times, and I don't think now is a good time to go into it again." Logan cleared his throat and spoke even more clearly and deliberately than was his wont. "If we may return to the more pressing issue... Donald Trump beat Hillary Clinton in the 2016 United States presidential election. He is the 45th President of the United States." As soon as he finished speaking, the room shook.

"Well isn't that some Freaky Friday shit." Virgil quipped, clearly shaken by the sudden seismic activity.

"Let's see if it worked, I suppose." A quick Google search confirmed that everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything.

What is 'normal' after discovering something as immense as Logan's power? For Virgil, it was quietly paying more attention to his husband's mental health, especially after he's had a long day of classes. As for Logan, 'normal' was much harder to find. It started with an obsession with being perfectly correct. The time he took to prepare for each lesson tripled, as did his anxiety surrounding each lecture. It didn't, however, stop him from teaching. If anything, it made him a better teacher, as the experience taught him in no uncertain terms how one person can change the world and, as the old adage says, those who cannot remember the past are doomed to repeat it.

He began working closely with Emile Picani, who taught sociology, and together they encouraged interdisciplinary studies. Students, of course, started shipping "Lomile", which Logan and Emile laughed about with their partners endlessly. Emile's spouse, Remy, suggested they 'put on a show, gurls- give the people what they want!', to which Emile responded with a playful smack on their shoulder.

The Sanders men couldn't tell anyone, of course, but with their love and the love of family and good friends, they built a new 'normal' and, as the old adage says, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Love you all <3


End file.
